Fruity Sensation
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Yuzu likes Yuya more than a friend. How will they confess?


Fruity Sensation

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V one-shot

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is a Yuya x Yuzu Hentai one-shot that I wanted to write. If Hentai offends you, don't read. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. **

"Yuya, I love you very much…" A pink haired girl moaned as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Yuzu…I completely understand how you feel. I love you very much too." Her boyfriend Yuya, whispered seductively.

Yuzu looked into Yuya's red eyes. They looked so sexy. "I want to kiss…" She whispered. "Ok." The green and red haired teen said and pressed his lips against her soft lips. They then kissed for a while, and then Yuyas' tongue slipped into Yuzu's mouth, which resulted into a hot and steamy makeout.

As they kissed, they both heard someone call Yuzu's name. "Yuzu! Yuzu!"

Yuzu woke up and looked around her surroundings. She was in her bed. "So it was a dream huh?" She muttered. "Yuzu! You're going to be late for school!" Shuzo, her father called out.

"I'm coming, just give me some time." She yelled. The pink haired girl then took out her secret shame, a pair of boxers that belonged to Yuya Sakaki, her crush. She sniffed them as she touched her breast with her left hand. "Mnn…Ahnn…" She moaned.

Yuzu often enjoyed doing something like this in the morning. She liked Yuya's scent so much that her mind often went blank whenever she smelled him.

As she was masturbating, Ayu then barged in. "Yuzu-chan, come on!" Ayu urged.

"AYU! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" Yuzu screamed as she hid the boxers behind her. "You're taking so long, and I heard a weird noise coming from your room, was that you?" Ayu asked. "And besides, what's that behind you?"

"N-Nothing! Just get out!" The pink haired teen screamed. "Whatever, hurry up, Futoshi's eating through the pancakes like a pig. Get yours before he eats them all."

"I don't care!" Yuzu yelled as she stuffed the boxers in her underwear dresser. As she got ready for school, Yuya was on her mind.

Oh how she loved that idiot. She loved him since they were kids. They would always play and fight with each other. Then around last year, she started to develop feelings for him, but she wasn't sure how to confess.

As she went downstairs into the kitchen, she saw Futoshi on the table eating his pancakes with his mouth open and his face was covered in brown sticky syrup. "Eww…Eat with your mouth closed." Yuzu muttered. She went to the door and looked back at the stairs. "I'm leaving for school Dad!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Ok, have a nice day!" Shuzo yelled. As Yuzu ran to school, she saw Yuya riding his bike. "Wooaahhh!" He yelled as he rode the bike.

"Yuya, wait!" The pink haired girl yelled as she ran behind him. "Huh? Yuzu?" Yuya asked as he looked behind him. His bike then stumbled over a rock and fell out of the bike and into the air. "AAHHHH!" He screamed.

"Yuya!" Yuzu screamed. She tried to run as fast as she could to catch the flying boy. He seemed to be flying to the local pool. Yuzu then took his bike and pedaled as fast as she could.

As Yuzu was pedaling, a little boy saw Yuya flying into the air. "Look mama, it's Superman!" He said. "I don't see a Superman, quiet." His mom said.

Soon, Yuzu arrived to the pool. Yuya seemed to be flying to the deep end. "I'll catch you Yuya!" Yuzu screamed. She dived into the pool, and shortly after, Yuya fell into the pool.

In the water, Yuya opened his eyes and saw Yuzu fall deeper and deeper. _Shit, she's drowning!_ Yuya thought.

He swam deeper and deeper until his hand touched her arm. Yuya then pulled Yuzu to his chest and held her tightly. They both swam up to the surface and out of the water. Yuzu coughed. "Thanks…Yuya…" She weakly muttered.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Yuya yelled at her. "That was dangerous! You could have died!"

"Sorry Yuya, I just got a little carried away…" Yuzu moaned. She pressed her chest against his, which caused the boy to get an erection.

The green and red haired teen looked down at Yuzu's chest. He could see her nipples through her uniform. "L-Let's go to school." He muttered.

When they both arrived to school, Yuya arrived carrying Yuzu to school. "Yuya Sakaki, put Yuzu down this instant!" The principal yelled.

"I need to take her to the nurse's office. She almost drowned in the pool!" The green and red haired teen yelled.

As he ran to the nurse's office, he placed her on one of the beds and tried to find the nurse. "Shoot, she's not here." He muttered.

Yuya then turned around; he realized that he and Yuzu were alone. _Why am I so nervous? _He thought as he was sweating.

He turned around and saw Yuzu still sleeping on the bed. _Maybe I should…_He thought, walking towards her. Yuya then puckered his lips and brought his face closer to her face. He then kissed her, cupping her chin.

After a while, Yuya decided to stop the kiss and he parted her. "Gotta go." He whispered and ran out of the office.

Yuzu sat up and covered her lips. _I can't believe it! He kissed me! He kissed me! _She franticly thought. _But his lips were so soft. They felt so good. _

As she was dreaming, the nurse came in, "Yuzu, why are you in here?" She asked. "Uhh…I was just tired, and I woke up from my nap. I'll be going now, ha ha." Yuzu giggled and ran out.

"What's with her?" The nurse asked.

Yuzu walked to her class room, feeling nervous. _Why did that idiot do that to me? _She doubted. _Does he like me?_

After school, as Yuya was going to get on his bike and ride to dueling practice, Yuzu caught up with him. "Yuya!" She yelled.

The green and red haired guy turned around and saw her running to him. "Why did you do that to me in the nurse's office?" She loudly asked.

"Sshh, I don't think that is a good question to ask in public. Let's go to your dueling school so I can tell you." Yuya said.

He took her arm and put her behind him on the bike. "Don't Pedal too fast!" Yuzu yelled. "Sorry, it's just that this has to be done quickly!" Yuya explained as he was pedaling.

Soon, they arrived to the You Show You Duel School, Yuya and Yuzu ran up to their room and Yuya threw Yuzu on to the bed.

"Yuya…Why…" Yuzu started, but he hushed her by putting his finger to her lips. "Yuzu, I am so sorry for taking you in here, but I can't say it out loud." Yuya sighed.

"What is it?" The pink haired girl asked, looking concerned.

"The truth is…I…I…" Yuya murmured, looking very flustered. He then took a deep breath and said it. "I love you Yuzu Hiragi."

Yuzu's mouth dropped. "Really?" She asked. Yuya nodded, "I had feelings for you for quite a while, but I didn't know how to say it. What's your response?" He asked, looking into her periwinkle eyes.

"Well, I love you too I guess." Yuzu muttered, looking into Yuya's red eyes. They both leaned into each other's faces and kissed passionately.

"I love you…" They deeply sighed as they leaned into each other's faces for another kiss. Their kiss soon blossomed into a makeout session.

Yuya then pushed Yuzu down onto the bed. "I can't help myself. My animal side has emerged, it wants to play!" He growled, ripping Yuzu's clothes.

The pink haired girl said nothing but moaned as the red and green haired boy kissed her neck and licked it, biting came along after licking.

"Yuya…" Yuzu moaned as he was biting. Yuya of course, ignored her and kissed her collarbone. "Your breasts…" He started while staring at them like some lust filled beast.

Before Yuzu could say something, Yuya sucked on her breasts, licking the hard nipple while pinching the other one.

The pink haired girl moaned and groaned, pulling the sheets to tell Yuya that he was doing a good job. Yuya then kissed her hips and stroked them. "So sexy…." He breathed and kissed her thighs.

"Yuya…I'm feeling horny right now…Lick me…" Yuzu moaned, her pink hair was a mess. "Where should I lick you?" Yuya asked, smirking.

Yuzu traced her female parts. "Of course." Yuya grinned and began to lick Yuzu's clitoris. Of course, he got cum splattered all over his face.

"Sorry." Yuzu feebly said. "I just got a little carried away."

"That's fine. Anyway, why don't you lick my face, to taste yourself." Yuya said, leaning closer to her. Yuzu licked his face, tasting her cum.

"What does it taste like?" Yuya asked. "It tastes good." The pink haired girl answered. Yuya then turned her around. He was facing her ass.

"Just one more thing." He said. "What?" Yuzu asked. Before he could answer, Yuya inserted his member into her ass, causing her to cry.

"Yuzu, does it hurt? Am I hurting you?" Yuya worriedly asked.

"N-No, it feels so good." Yuzu moaned. Yuya then raised her up, seeing everything. _This is so embarrassing! _Yuzu thought.

After a while, Yuya took his member out of her and sighed. "Let's do it the normal way."

Yuzu nodded in agreement. Yuya turned her around and inserted his member, which made Yuzu smile in pleasure.

"This is wonderful…" She sighed. Yuya continued to moan and take himself out and put himself back in. After a while of that, Yuzu pushed him down.

"It's my turn." She hissed and kissed Yuya. The pink haired girl then wrapped her mouth around his member and sucked.

_Oh gosh… _Yuya thought. This felt so good for him. He so wanted to cum inside of her mouth. After a while, Yuya couldn't take it anymore, so he cummed inside of her mouth.

Yuzu wiped the cum off of her mouth, smirking. "Great job." She said and started to flick his balls and massage them.

"This feels so good." Yuya grunted. He glanced down and saw her go away him. She looked up and faced his ass at him. "Now I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Lick me." She ordered.

Yuya nodded and licked her clitoris. "Ahhh!" Yuzu screamed in pleasure and came into his mouth. Yuya swallowed her cum and Yuzu fell to the bed.

"Yuzu…" Yuya breathed. He could feel his energy fading away, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good night." He whispered and gave a kiss to Yuzu on the forehead.

They both went into a deep sleep, knowing that they would be together forever.

The End

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, here it is. It's been a while since I wrote a Hentai, but I hoped you liked it. It was fun to write, since I was listening to some Love Live! School Idol Project songs. Until next time!**


End file.
